


accent you have when you say hello - muke (on hiatus)

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: (he knows too), (yes i know harlan isn't really a canadian name), Exchange Student AU, M/M, Muke - Freeform, also inspired by the canadian exchange student in my class, australian!michael, hi harlan, inspired by close as strangers, norwegian!luke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 09:04:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2687051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucas is doing a year abroad, in Australia. The punk rock boy is nervous about his Norwegian accent and leaving his family for an entire year. Then he meets Michael.</p><p>or</p><p>the one with norwegian!luke in australia for a year</p><p>title is from mrs. all american, but the story was inspired by close as strangers and the exchange student in my class - still struggling to understand why anybody would move to norway voluntarily</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. comes with a cost of being alone

**Author's Note:**

> hey, i'm charlotte and this is my first fanfiction (that i've ever published anyway) and english isn't my native language (duh) so please do correct any mistakes i make
> 
> also, i've never been to australia and all knowledge is either from the 5sos boys or my english teacher, but i do have extensive norwegian knowledge, being norwegian and all. i decided to call luke lucas at the beginning, 'cause i've never met anybody norwegian named luke, only lucas
> 
> (chapter title from gotta get out)

Lucas was sitting in a plane for the first time in his life. And he was doing it all alone. The nerves hadn't quite hit him yet, but the moment Lucas sat down next to a stranger, an old lady, he could feel his heart racing. He was really doing this. He had left Norway a few times before, but never any further than England. He'd never been to a warm country and he knew Sydney would be blazing hot in January. Still, he couldn't wait to actually get off the plane. Lucas knew that it was a long journey and he'd heard that plane food was terrible. 

A couple hours after take-off, Lucas could really feel the nerves settling. He'd spent the first hours reading a book about flying, but it only made him scared the plane would crash. He tossed his book aside and started thinking about his exchange family. He didn't know much about them, just that the mom was named Liz and the dad names Andrew. He also knew that they had two boys, but he'd forgotten their names. He knew they lived in somewhere around Sydney, but he couldn't remember the address. He was really bad at remembering names of stuff.

What Lucas really wanted to know was why the family had chosen to be a part of the exchange program. He knew why he did it, he just wanted to get out and away from the expectations at his old school. But something had to compel a family to take a stranger into their home. He didn't understand it. He was happy that they were doing it, of course, but he didn't understand. He could never see himself doing that.

It was still several hours 'till landing, so he decided to catch some sleep. God knows how jet lagged he would be the next day.


	2. not a secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas meets Liz and feels the Australian weather for the first time
> 
> chapter title is from rejects

When Lucas first got out of the plane, it was soaring hot. It was like the air was trying to choke him. He'd never felt more relieved than when he stepped into the cool airport. He knew that he had to go get his luggage, but he decided to take a minute trying to cool himself down. After feeling sufficiently cool, he finds the luggage claim and his suitcase. The only thing left was finding the family. He walked trough security without problems and came out on the other side. There he stood for a good five minutes without finding a sign saying Lucas.

He was starting to give up before he saw a sign saying 'LUKE' in capital letters. He wasn't sure, but as he approached he could read the letters underneath the name, "Welcome to Australia, Lucas!". He met the eyes of the lady holding the sign and smiled. That must be Liz, he thought, before walking over.

"Eh, would you happen to be Liz?" Lucas asked when he reached her. Liz smiled and nodded. "You're Luke, right?" Lucas didn't bother to correct her. He could be Luke for a year. It sounded better than Lucas, anyway. When he nodded, Liz gave him a quick hug. "Do you have all your luggage? Your phone and wallet?" Lucas was a bit startled by Liz acting like his actual mother right away. "Yes, ma'am." Liz gave him a grin and said "Just call me Liz, honey."

In the car to Vineyard, a suburb in the west of Sydney, Liz explained her family to him. She talked about her two sons, Ben and Jack. They were older than him and they'd moved out of the house the year before. "That's why we have room for you. It feels so empty without them," she said. In return, Lucas talked about his upbringing in Norway. "I don't have any siblings. Just me and my parents, Andrea and Markus. We live in the southern part of Norway, so it isn't as cold as everybody makes it out to be." 

They were getting closer to the house when Liz asked the most important question. "Why did you choose to study in Australia, then, Luke?" Lucas squirmed a bit in his seat as he tried to find the best way of saying it. "Well, mostly because of the bullying. Eh, there was this rumor going around my school. You know Facebook, yeah?" Liz nodded. "Well, our school had a gossiping site called "Overheard at Foss secondary school." It was basically what people heard in the atrium or in the canteen. And... I was talking to my friend, about me being bi." Lucas stopped there and watched Liz' face. It didn't change, so he continued. "Well, my friend is openly gay, so gave me a hug and told me that he still loved me and all that stuff. But someone overheard it and sent a tip to the page. The next day it was posted. "Lucas and Eirik are gay for each other." So of course I was stupid enough to comment "I'm gay, just not for him ;)" and everybody went crazy and started sending nasty comments. The page got taken down, but it didn't stop the rumors. And I always wanted to study abroad. It just gave me some extra motivation, I guess" Lucas ended the explanation as they parked in the driveway. 

Liz gave him a smile before she got out of the car. Lucas got out too, and before he even could walk to the trunk and get his luggage, Liz gave him a big hug. "You shouldn't worry, dear. Don't keep it a secret for even one second. You'll find that people are quite accepting down under."


End file.
